matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
A Key with No Lock (Episode 7.3)
Agent Gray: With the destruction of his base on the Earth's surface, the General has been forced into hiding in the Matrix. Zion's rescue of Sati, made possibly by our crippling of the General's systems, has resulted in the restoration of normal weather patterns within the simulation. As we have already eliminated the General's primary Matrix stronghold, and his data network, he has few places to hide here, and a rapidly dwindling supply of combat units. I am sending you to one of those units now, Mr. Kennedy. The General must be located and terminated. Operator: We've got some commando action in there. Commando: Hostile contact! Commando: Unit under fire! Commando: Mayday, mayday! Operator: You've cleaned 'em out. Computer: > >Negative, Lieutenant. This is a vital delaying action. Hold your ground. > > The General > Operator: I bet that kind of message just works wonders for troop morale. Agent Gray: His tactics are growing increasingly desperate. Surely the General realizes that he is merely delaying the inevitable. Forward scans along his projected route have detected programs believed to be under the control of the Merovingian. Their presence can be no coincidence. It is believed that they may be more...forthcoming than the General's own units. You are to capture one of the Exiles, and then await further instructions. Operator: Got Exile signals in there, all right. We'll have to keep an eye out for one we can nab. Lupine Scrapper: *CENSORED* grease monkeys! Operator: Bohrmann there looks like as good a weak link as any. Get rid of his buddies and haul him outside. Elite Guard: Rrrraah! Bohrmann: I knew we shouldn't have agreed to help the General. This is his fault! Operator: Okay, get him out of there. Bohrmann: What do you want? The Merovingian will deal with the General. You'll see! Agent Gray: Operative, you are to take the captured Exile to Agent Pace. She will handle extraction of the required data. Borhmann: The Merovingian will take care of it... Operator: Whoa, I wonder what Pace is gonna do to that guy. Picking up her signal in there. Computer: SF 91.A AC Transmit received 4734821:UDA - Target Status: Destroyed - Losses: +36.03% initial projection - Pending Task: Elimination of terrorist hovercraft Green the Enforcer: No, thanks. Stewart the Enforcer: Agent Pace is waiting for you, Mr. Kennedy. Agent Clark: Agent Pace will handle it. Operator: Good. Let's see what Pace wants us to do now. Agent Pace: Grazie, Mr. Kennedy. I am prepared to obtain data concerning the General's whereabouts from the subject. It should not be overly...difficult. While I am performing this task, you will lead two programs you just saw outside, and await directions to the strike location. Operator: Darn it, I wanna know what she's gonna do to that guy. Agent Pace: You will have the data shortly, operative. I will see to it...personally. Borhmann: ... Green the Enforcer: Right. Stewart the Enforcer: Proceed. Agent Gray: Coordinates are incoming from Agent Pace now, operative. Continue pursuit of the General and his forces at the indicated location. Operator: I still wanna know what she did to that guy. I'm reading more Merv signals in there. Operator: The next door is secured. Looks weird... Haven't seen code quite like that before. The computer in that room controls access, but it looks secure too. We'll probably need some kind of access code. Lupine Lieutenant: Heh. You're about to be going the wrong way, anyway. Computer: Access code required. >> _ Operator: Yep, we'll need an access code for that. Operator: Okay, try the code in the computer. Whoa, what... The whole area just blinked. What is going... Hm, and the computer's reset. Door's open, though. Wait a second... I wasn't picking up that bluepill before. Something weird is going on here. Bluepill: Thank goodness! The lock jammed somehow. I tried calling out, but nobody answered. Sounded like it must have been hell getting the bolt forced open from out there, but-- Wait... Who are you? What's going on here? Operator: Aw, crud. That's what it was. The door's normal now--too normal. They changed something. Wherever that door used to go, it isn't going now, which means that this is a dead end. The ol' switcheroo from the Merv. Wilson the Enforcer: No sweat. Stewart the Enforcer: Targets eliminated. Agent Gray: It appears that the Merovingian has given the General access to his system of "back doors," operative. We do not currently have access to these areas, and the routines required to access them are known to change frequently. Nevertheless, we must now devote the necessary resources to penetrate this system. The General will not be allowed to remain at large within the simulation. *''Episode 7.3'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions